Body painting
by Melle Lune
Summary: Une séance de body painting, ça vous tente?


**Titre** : Body painting

**Auteur** : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Série** : Gundam Wing

**Genre : **U.A**, Shônen- aï , Yaoi ? POV de Duo, Lime **(rapide) donc si on aime pas salut.

**Disclameur** : Pas à moi ... Pas de commentaire merci bien, L'idée m'est venue en regardant un reportage sur la 5.

**P'tite note** Un grand merci à ma Killua11 pour la correction de ce chapitre. _(Mais oui, merci merci ! Pas de photos s'il vous plait, pas d'autographe ! mdr !  Killua11) _

**Voici l'adresse de mon blog ou vous troverez (dans la soirée un ou plusieurs fanart de ma fic : **http://tsukinoshinigamiyaoi. : 1x2x1,

**Dédicace spéciale :** Pour MOI !!! ba voui c'est pour mon anniversaire !!! _(Ah oui, au passage…Happy Birthday ! ou encore Zum Geburtstag Viel Glück, O tanjobi Omedeto et…on va ptet s'arrêter là ! lol Killua11)_

Body painting 

Mm, fait chaud. Je sens une douce chaleur autour de moi. C'est si agréable, j'en ronronnerai presque tellement c'est plaisant. J'aime cette sensation, cette douce main qui court doucement sur mon corps, détendant tranquillement mes muscles. Cette douce main qui passe sur mon ventre rebondi, qui le caresse tendrement, avec amour puis, je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je réponds à son baiser puis j'ouvre lentement un œil puis un second.

-'Ro. Fis-je. T'arrêtes pas.

Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage, puis il reprend ses caresses.

Ses lèvres coulent sur mon corps, je frisonne, c'est si agréable de se sentir désiré de son mari alors que l'on est enceint de six mois. Je gémis doucement, j'aime quand il m'embrasse le cou, c'est un de mes points sensibles, il le sait et n'hésite pas à en abuser. Mon corps se cambre sous ses caresses, ses mains vagabondent sur mon ventre où se développe notre enfant. Il dépose des baisers dessus.

-Il faut te lever Koi, c'est aujourd'hui que l'on a rendez-vous. Me dit-il doucement en embrassant notre fils.

-Hnnnn.

-Allez debout la marmotte !

-J'suis pas une marmotte ! Fis-je en bougonnant.

-On a rendez-vous dans une heure, faut un peu ranger la maison et te préparer mon cœur.

Je soupire puis me lève de notre lit. Aujourd'hui, un homme du nom de Rei Allens vient chez nous pour mon sixième mois de grossesse pour immortaliser cela, c'est un artiste qui peint sur les ventres des femmes et hommes enceints. Quatre qui est mon meilleur ami a tenu à nous offrir une journée avec lui. Sa boite s'appelle « les fées mères », joli jeux de mots, car elle crée des univers avec ses peintures spéciales pour le corps, ce qui fait que ce sont des œuvres éphémères. Nous avons déjà eu un premier rendez-vous avec lui pour convenir de quand il venait à la maison, car il fait cela à domicile, il vient avec un photographe. Dans les deux semaines qui suivent, nous avons les photos qui sont de la qualité des professionnels. Nous lui avons dit de faire ce qu'il sentait par rapport aux « motifs », ils y en a parfois qui passent commande et parfois d'autres qui le laissent faire ce qu'il veut. Nous avons vu des photos et franchement c'est magnifique, que ce soit le photographe ou l'artiste, ils sont vraiment très doués.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que je me lève, nous tenons tout les deux à cette séance, c'est un jour particulier. Je m'habille rapidement ainsi qu'Heero puis nous allons rapidement manger, c'est ainsi que l'heure passa à toute allure. La sonnette se fit entendre, j'allais me lever pour aller ouvrir mais Heero me dit qu'il y allait. Je n'eut à attendre que trente secondes avant que mon mari, Rei et le photographe du nom de Céleste arrivent dans notre salon.

Rei était un homme aux traits fins, grand, les épaules fines, les cheveux bruns lui arrivant jusqu'en dessous du torse, attachés en queue de cheval, de fines montures de lunettes de couleur grise, les yeux vert forêt, un pull en V couleur gris, un jean bleu marine lui enserrait la taille.

Il était simple, mais très élégant.

Céleste, lui dépassait Rei d'une bonne tête, il paraissait moins frêle que ce dernier, ses yeux étaient de couleur marron, ses cheveux courts et de couleur noire. Il était vêtu tout de bleu.

-Bonjour Duo. Me dit Rei avec un petit sourire. Pas trop nerveux ?

Je lui rendis son sourire.

-Non, pas trop, j'ai confiance.

-Merci. Nous commençons ?

-D'accord.

-Tout d'abord, nous allons voir ensemble ce que l'on va te faire mettre, pendant qu'Heero et Céleste préparent le matériel, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai et nous allâmes dans la chambre, lui avec ses mallettes et moi en guide.

僕

-Là, comme ça. Avec ce pantalon ça sera parfait. Assieds-toi Duo, on va commencer.

Je m'assieds docilement sur notre lit quand Heero fait son entrée avec Céleste. Rei a réaménagé notre chambre à Heero et à moi avec tous ses pinceaux, peintures…

Il prend une sorte d'éponge et met de la peinture blanche dessus.

-ça fait bizarre au début, voire même ce n'est pas très agréable car je mets ma base. Me prévient Rei

-Ok.

Effectivement c'est pas agréable, mon fils s'agite. Il n'aime pas trop les petits coups d'éponge de Rei à mon avis. Après qu'il ait finit de mettre sa « base » il commence à sortir un fin pinceau qu'il enduit de bleu marine et commence à faire courir son pinceau sur mon ventre. Très rapidement je me sens détendu, mon fils a arrêté de donner des coups de pieds, Rei nous relaxe tout les deux. J'en ferme les yeux tellement je me sens serein. Je sens qu'il change de pinceau, je rouvre les yeux, avant de finalement les refermer quand il reprend.

Je sens qu'Heero est derrière moi. Il m'embrasse dans le cou doucement.

-ça va ? Me demande mon homme.

-à merveille. Lui répondis-je en laissant ma tête se nicher dans son cou.

Il m'entoure les épaules de ses bras. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps Rei s'occupe de mon ventre mais il finit par remonter sur mes bras et mon visage.

-Heero, vous voulez bien me donner vos mains ? Demande Rei

僕

Je suis maintenant maquillé, nous allons donc prendre les photos. Pour la première pose, je me mets derrière un éventail grand de deux mètres. Les photos se suivent, Céleste change de lumière assez souvent, passant du violet au bleu assez souvent. Je lui demande d'ailleurs pourquoi.

-Parce que ce sont des couleurs qui rappellent le calme, c'est souvent ce que les mères ou pères veulent, c'est l'ambiance qu'ils cherchent et la peinture que t'a fait Rei s'y prête particulièrement. Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Heero, mets tes mains sous le ventre de Duo, comme pour le soutenir.

Mon mari se met à genoux et « porte » notre enfant. Nous nous regardons, nous sommes heureux.

Une autre fois, Rei lui demande de se mettre derrière moi et de remettre ses bras sous mon ventre, il le fait en m'embrassant doucement les lèvres. Puis nous continuons à prendre diverses poses. Je suis heureux, cette journée à été magique. Ils sont restés avec nous pour dîner et je les ai même vu s'embrasser. Nous avons de nouveaux amis et notre enfant arrivera bientôt.

Vivement que tu sois là, près de nous.

Fin


End file.
